¿Una Ohana rota? ¡Esto es un trabajo para Lilo Pelekai!
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Cuando eres la mas joven en una familia de seiscientas y pico personas y "algo mas" la Unión es muy importante ¿Y cuando falla? Pues me toca arreglarlo.


¡Hola amigos!

Les presentó mi primer fanfic de Lilo y Stitch: La serie (aunque se hagan alusiones a la saga de películas). Esto empezó una tarde aburrida (a la que yo llamo hoy) en la que estaba delante del Word queriendo escribir algo de una serie de la que todavía no había hecho nada y que fuera diferente al resto de mis fanfics. Me puse a escribir sin pensar y surgió esto que ustedes van a leer ahora. Creo que no esta mal y que incluso es potable, pero claro, eso deben decirlo los críticos, o sea ustedes. Así que si quieren que lo continúe ya saben lo que hacer.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Una joven Hawaiana corría por las calles de una de tantas islas de Hawai. Llevaba de ropa unos vaqueros azul oscuro que daban la impresión de estar pegados a sus piernas por los tacones (poco altos, pero tacones al fin y al cabo) negros que tenía en esos momentos por calzado. Aun así corría con mucha desenvoltura, fruto de la costumbre de llevar diez años trabajando para una "CIA" de aliens, mas de la mitad de su vida, pues acababa de cumplir diecisiete años. Trabajo que compaginaba desde los dieciséis con uno de fotografa en una de tantas tiendas de fotografía del lugar donde vive, pero que a pesar de la competencia pagaban bien. También lo merecía, era muy buena en sus trabajos y en compaginar su doble vida como la mejor de las super heroínas. Lástima que "Marvel" no se fije en ella. Pero bueno, "Disney" también es famosillo, lo suficiente para mantenerla como una buena protagonista, de las mejores que ha tenido.  
Su cabello negro azabache, que arrancaba reflejos azules de lo negro que era (tanto que a veces incluso ese pequeño detalle la molestase) golpeaba su cuello oscuro, bronceado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo (¿Olvide decir que era Hawaiana? Lo dudo) y su chaqueta de medio cuerpo azul, la cual estaba cerrada y dentro guardaba solo la parte "de arriba" de un bikini. A un lado de la chaqueta, a la altura de su corazón, estaba la insignia de su jefa del "trabajo guay", como ella lo llamaba, el de los aliens. Su jefa era La Gran Consejera, y no es que no le tuviera mucha reverencia, es que como trabajaba para ella desde los siete años pues... hay confianza.  
La insignia también era la bandera del planeta Turo, del que provenía su compañero alien de trabajo, mascota, mejor amigo, hermano ¿y tal vez algo mas?: Stitch.  
Aunque claro, los civiles nada sabian de ello, eso era solo un adorno (que la joven llevaba con sumo orgullo) como cualquier otro.  
No corría porque tuviera prisa, corría por correr, para pasar el rato en ese día en el que no había nada que hacer para seguir en forma mientras tenía una canción de su cantante favorito, "Elvis Presley", en la cabeza. Esa canción, para entrar en detalles, era "Burling love". De entre todas, esa era su favorita del difunto rey del rock (al cual ella y Stitch tienen en un altar.) porque esa canción le recordaba mucho a su relación con su compañero alien en los primeros meses después de que se conocieran.  
Ya había corrido mucho, y ademas, ir vestida como iba ahora no era su estilo, así que estaba deseando llegar a su casa para ponerse el vestido rojo con hojas de palmera blancas de estampado y cambiar los medio-tacones por las sandalias de cuero que la acompañado desde su infancia (obviamente fueron modificandose a medida que crecía.)  
¿Que por que llevaba eso ahora si no le gustaba llevarlo? Haces un monton de preguntas.  
En fin, lo llevaba porque ese era su uniforme. Extraño uniforme ¿Verdad? La verdad, todo en la vida de ella desde los siete años era extraño, guay y asombroso.  
Sí, sin duda la joven Hawaiana no cambiaria su vida por nada en el universo.  
Os preguntais porque se tanto de ella. ¿Os disteis cuenta? Esa joven soy yo.  
Me llamo Lilo Pelekai, me presento aunque se que sabéis de sobra quien soy yo y quien o que, como prefirais llamarlo, es Stitch.  
Como dije, estaba en medio de una carrerita matutina para entrenarme. Vengo de la playa (por eso lo del bikini) para darle de comer a Flacucho, el pez. Flacucho es primo hermano de Gordito, el pez al que daba de comer sándwiches cuando tenía siete años... hasta que se murió.  
Pero Flacucho está demostrando tener mucho mas aguante, debe ser porque ahora soy mas adulta (solo en parte, siguo sin poder quitarme el gusto de ir preguntando por hay: "¿A matado a alguien alguna vez?". Mi trabajo lo disimula, pero soy perfectamente consciente de las risas de Stitch cuando lo digo.) También gané un premió en la playa: De nuevo hay estaba el hombre gordito que siempre lleva un helado en la mano y le saque unas fotos. Nunca le he preguntado su nombre pero puede que lo haga, de tantas veces que lo he visto se ha convertido en uno de los pilares de mi vida.  
Estaba peleandome con los últimos versos de "Burning love" cuando sentí "algo".  
Denle el nombre que quieran, yo solo se que es una especie de sexto sentido que me habisa cuando algo super enorme le esta ocurriendo a mi Ohana. Ya hace unos días que sentía algo así y por la intensidad sabia que tenía algo que ver con Stitch. Acelere el paso de rápido a rápidisimo a mís nuevas casas (que ya no son tan nuevas) colina arriba mientras sentía un gran dolor en el pecho mezclado con ansiedad. ¿Creen que exagero. Se equivocan, en una familia en la que somos seiscientos treinta y dos contandome a mi después mantener el Ohana es algo muy costoso e importante... Y Stitch y yo somos lo únicos a los que les importa...


End file.
